


Daybreak

by Glory_Jean



Series: Moments to Remember [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-09
Updated: 2007-06-09
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory_Jean/pseuds/Glory_Jean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble x 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daybreak

I. (Rose)

Dawn lights the horizon. The tug of his hand tells her to hurry: daylight will soon reveal them to their pursuers.   
  
But she hangs back, fascinated by the gentle transition from night to day. It's so unlike the city, where day arrives with harsh abruptness. She thinks something important has been lost in the frantic rush to build to the sky.   
  
Eyes focused to the side, she stumbles but he catches, mumbling an insult to her species.

"Humans never learn to look where they're going, not where they've been."

But she is learning. He is too busy running to notice.

 

II. (the Doctor) 

Running, always running.  His hand is wrapped tightly around Rose's.    
  
He feels inertia from her and looks back.  She is watching the, admittedly fabulous, sunrise.  Her eyes are alight, her face full of revelation.

He loves seeing her marvel at the universe's beauty.  Her joy becomes his to hold close.  He smiles, uncontrollably.  

But sadly, there's no time for this.  So he pulls her suddenly, causing her to trip.  A quick insult seals the deal.  Distracted and annoyed, she runs with speedy grace by his side.    _By his side;_ that's the important part. 

He wouldn't have it any other way.  



End file.
